The Water Nymph
by MusicallyImagining
Summary: If you search water nymph on the internet, you’ll come up with all these roman and Greek legends. And let me tell you, they don’t get much right. The fact is that without nymphs, you wouldn’t have a chance. We are the world.
1. Prologue

_**The Water Nymph**_

**Prologue**

If you search water nymph on the internet, you'll come up with all these roman and Greek legends. And let me tell you, they don't get much right. For example, they believe that we aren't immortal. Well, we are. That's just the humans looking for comfort, keeping themselves sane by believing that no one could live forever. Another thing you'll find is that we are seductive. Wrong again. Invisibility is what we thrive on. If it weren't for that, we'd all be dead and the world would cease to exist. That's another thing the humans fail to mention. The fact is that without nymphs, you wouldn't have a chance.

When it rains, it's us. When there's a fire, it's us. When there's an earth quake, it's us. When its day or night, it's us. Every river, lake, pond, forest, grassland, mountain, cave, volcano, and cloud. You name it, and it has a nymph there, helping it, keeping it healthy, and keeping everything in order. Of course, there are some sacrifices to having so much power. You're probably wondering, if there's so many of us, how come you don't see us? Well, the answers simple.

We're invisible.

Not come and go as we please. We have no control over it. You can't see us, and sometimes even we can't see us. It depends on our moods. See, if we're happy, we can see each other, but no one can see us. If we're sad, then no one sees us. If we're frightened or panicked, everyone sees us. Which is why it's important to keep a cool head. Another thing you should know, Is that if a human sees us, we die. Well, not die as such, but we disappear and are reborn as a new nymph. Maybe to the same element, maybe to a different one. I've only ever met one exception to that rule, but I have my theories as to why I'm still here when I spent days out in the open with him.

We're peaceful most of the time. When we get angry, we get very angry, and the result is the occasionally natural disaster. We are tied to our element for life, and our element comes before our life. It's what we live for, and that's makes us very defensive when you threaten it. Love doesn't exist. WE don't have time or the emotional capability for it. Some nymphs form and obsession which they like to call love with humans sometimes. In their case, they become mortal, and depending on how many years they've been around, they die almost instantly. Age catches up to you in the end

That's the basics. I honestly shouldn't even be writing this down as it is, considering the trouble I'll get into if this ever gets out. But it's nice to have someone to tell, even if it is a stolen piece of paper and a pencil.

Lyneria,

Water Nymph

**x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

**Good, bad? Let me know what you think, lovelies. Hoping I didn't do too bad. These facts will be needed to gain a basic understanding for the rest of the story. It explains some things I might miss later on. Ask if you want clarification on anything.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Wow! I was so excited when isaw all those alerts after one day. I thought it would take al least a week for people to find my story. I felt like jumping. It's greatly appreciated. SO, heres my next update.**_

_**Beware, I have exams for the next two weeks, so there may or may not be an update. But after that, it's holidays, so lots of writing time. Thanx again! **_

**Chapter One – Discovered**

I glanced over my shoulder nervously for the hundredth time. _Calm down_, I told myself. _They're never back this quick, so why would they start now?_ Then again, why wouldn't the start now. I had to make this quick. Just a glance at all their bedrooms to satisfy my curiosity, then I would leave. They wouldn't know a thing. I opened the last door. There was large black and gold bed in the middle of the room that looked like it had never been used. One the walls, there were shelves and shelves of music. I wondered briefly how they were organised, before returning to my observations. The back wall was made completely of glass, just like the other rooms. I smiled. I could see the river from here.

Closing the door softly, I sighed. If only I could stay longer. Maybe even catch a glimpse of everyone just doing whatever they did when at home. I was never near enough to see them, but I could always here them. That's how I spent my time, listening in on their lives, without being able to interfere. Sometimes it was a blessing, other times it was a curse. I descended the steps to the second floor, brushing each door with my fingertips as I passed, committing the feel to my overly large memory. As I reached the next set of stairs, I thought I heard voices. I cocked my head, but heard nothing. I was paranoid, and I could feel myself starting to panic again. I stood for a moment, breathing deeply, until I was sure I was safe from sight again. I went down the stairs one at a time, keeping my eyes on my feet until I hit the bottom step. I looked up and froze.

Entering the house through the front door were eight unbelievably beautiful people. I'd never seen them up close before, and their looks stunned me for a moment. Emmet came first, followed by a giggling Rosalie. Alice and Jasper, joined by their hands followed them in and stood behind the lounge which Emmet was occupying. Bella and Edward were next. Bella narrowed her eyes at Emmet, who let out a booming laugh and sat up so she could sit down also. Lastly Carlisle and Esme came in and laughed at the sight before them. Emmet was on the lounge, with Rosalie in his lap, and Bella beside him. Edward was on the floor in front of Bella, his head resting on her knees. Alice and jasper were behind the couch, smiling at their siblings.

And I couldn't move.

I should have run, before my fright got the better of me. I could feel it coming on again, and new that I would soon be fully visible. If I tried to move they'd here me, and then see me. And if they saw me...I shuddered at the thought. I liked my river. Water was by far my favourite element. And I wasn't ready to change. My breath started to turn into gasps as the panic set in. What was I going to do? I had to move. I had to move, but without a sound. I slowly slid my foot across the step, trying to find the edge. Emmet laughed and I jumped startled. My foot slipped, and crashed down onto the floor, making a loud thump as I landed on backside. My eyes darted upwards, only to find eight golden orbs - make those slits – glaring at me.

Alice was hissing, and Emmet had crouched protectively in front of Rosalie . Edward was crouched in front of Bella. I would have laughed at the similarity between him and his brother had it not been so terrified. Esme was looking shocked, as was Carlisle who had grabbed him hand tightly. Jasper was closest to me, ready to spring at me at any sign of movement. But I wasn't going anywhere. I was frozen, pushed up against the wall as hard as I could, my breathing ragged and my heart rate through the roof. My eyes darted between theirs. I couldn't decide who the bigger threat was at the moment. Alice was still snarling at me, and Emmet was hissing under his breath. But jasper was closest, and he looked ready to kill, so he was where my eyes came to rest.

I stared at him, not blinking not moving. His face started to change, it went from anger, to confusion, to realisation in a matter of seconds. He stared at me, shocked now, and straightened up the slightest bit. I flinched as he took a step closer. He stopped an arm's length away from me, cautioning me with his eyes. Agonizingly slow, he reached his hand out to my, palm up, and looked at me expectantly. I felt my brow furrow as I glanced at his hand and back up to his face, he gave me a small smile, so I hesitantly reached my hand out to meet his. When my hand met his shockingly cold skin, I gasped and my eyes snapped shut. My body was quivering and my hand closed tightly around his. I heard a growl, but it sounded distant.

_I was leaning against a tree when I came too. My shoulder was stinging, and I saw a deep cut on it, which was already starting to heal. Blinking, I looked around, and came face to face with a pair of blood red eyes. I gasped, but didn't move. There was an extraordinarily beautiful man in front of me. He had blonde hair that looked windblown, as though he'd been running, and his skin was deathly pale. He smiled at me, but it came out more like a pained grimace. I noticed his hand was outstretched towards me, so it took it and gasped. His hand was as cold as ice. _

_He pulled me up and set me on my feet. I smiled at him still unsure of where I was or what I was doing here. I certainly wasn't in Italy anymore. I would never find my way back from here. I took in my surroundings. We were standing in a clearing, and I could hear running water. I thanked the heavens that I wouldn't have to go too far to find another energy source. I realised then that I was still grasping the man's hand, and he was still staring at me. I let go and looked down, suddenly shy._

"_I'm jasper", I heard him say. His voice was like honey, a sound that I was sure I would never forget. I looked at him apologetically. He was obviously looking for a response, one that I couldn't give him. At least not verbally. I hesitated, deciding. Then I took his hand in mine and gave him an answer._

'Thank you. You saved me.'_ He looked at me, shocked. I laughed sadly. Of course he would be shocked. It's not every day you come across a telepath. I dropped his hand and sprinted off into the forest. He would most likely forget me soon. I thought of something then: Why didn't I disappear. He was a human and if they saw us, I didn't want to think of the consequences. Yet, I was still here. He must have been the exception to the rule._

My eyes snapped open and I stared avidly at Jasper. He had a worried look on his face, concern lacing his eyes. I looked at him in awe, my head tilting slightly. It couldn't be. My jasper, the jasper I'd watched for the past three years, couldn't be the same one as in the memory. And yet, he was. His looks matched perfectly, as did his skin. Everything except his eyes was the same. So it must have been him. I hadn't known about vampires back then. There had been me, the only mythical creature that wasn't a myth, and that was it. I tried to communicate with him.

_Jasper?_ I asked. He gasped and held my hand tighter for a moment, but then a broad grin lit up his face. He chuckled, and Alice stared at him gobsmacked. I couldn't believe it either to be honest. He lowered his voice and came in closer to me.

"So it _is_ you," he stated. Then he pulled me up onto my feet, just like before. I don't really know why I did what I did next. I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground and hugging him around the waist. The next thing I knew, I was being held up roughly by my throat by Alice, being pushed back into the glass back wall. My hands clawed at hers around my throat and I struggled for air. I could hear shouting, but I was hardly able to breathe, black spots clouding my vision. I hit the floor with a thud, gasping for air and feeling immensely relieved with my lungs were full once more. Alice was on the other side of the room, rubbing her arm, and Jaspers hands were on my shoulders. I looked at him, panicking again. My fight or flight instinct kicked in and I darted to the river, diving in and leaving jasper kneeling on the floor, staring after me. I stayed under for a few more moments, overcoming the shock, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I was going to have to stay hidden for the next few days while it wore off. I let my head breach the surface of the water, listening hard. I could hear jasper trying to explain things to everyone.

"Just know that I'm guessing here, alright?" he asked. His voice was strained. "I think I met her before, when I was working for Maria. We went on a raid in Italy for more recruits, and we found her in a river. We took her, but I realised she wasn't human. Jonathon – my partner – he wanted to kill, her, but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't" His voice was trailing off, reminiscing now. AS he spoke, I remembered those few days I spent in the camp, always fearful for my life, and easily seen by both of them.

"He attacked me one night, and I destroyed him and took her into the forest." Jasper continued. "She was asleep, but she was influencing the water in the air unconsciously. Her shoulder had a cut in it, and the water healed it. When she woke up, I introduced myself. All she said was thank you, and then she left." I cringed. I should have explained to him. He was probably formulating answers about the water bending. I hadn't realised I'd started healing myself as I slept, though it made sense now. It probably scared him half to death.

"What does that have to do with anything, jasper?" Alice spat. She sounded put out at him for some reason. "It still doesn't explain why you stopped me from killing her after she attacked you."

"She didn't attack me Alice, it was a hug. She only just realised who I was and was probably happy to see me. I don't think anyone else she's met would have lived this long, long enough for her to see them again. That's why _I_ was surprised to see her. I mean, I knew she wasn't human, but I didn't expect her to be immortal." Jasper sighed. This was hard on him. He was still trying to get his head around things, yet he was being asked questions he didn't have the answer to.

"So, what is she anyway?" asked Emmet. I listened harder. I could only hope he guessed wrong. If he got it right, it meant death for me. No one other than our own species was allowed to name us. It was our only protection, and a sacrifice we had to make in order to stay safe.

"Again I'm guessing," Jasper started. I got out of the water, ready to run in if needs be. I had to be prepared. "But I think she's a ny-". I had my hand over his mouth before he could utter the word. I stared at him, pleading with my eyes for him to stop. He nodded, obviously understanding, and I lowered my hand. I went to pull away, but he grasped my hand in his to stop me from moving. I glanced around the room, paying special attention to Alice. She glared at jasper hand on mine and stormed upstairs.

I heard jasper sigh, and looked up at him. His eyes were on the top of the stairs where Alice had disappeared. He looked back down at me and spoke again.

"So, what _can _I tell them?" he asked me. I looked around the room again. Edward was looking at me curiously, so I looked away again. _Lyra. My name is Lyra_ I told jasper.

"Thankyou", he whispered to me. "She told me her name is Lyra. I can't tell you what she is, because I think it may put her in mortal danger?" The last part came out a as question. I snorted, but nodded at him, trying to tug my hand away. I was getting extremely uncomfortable at all the staring I could feel, and I needed to get in the water. _Can I go? Please?_ I asked him, tugging again.

He looked down at me and nodded.

"We need to get Lyra back to the water. I'm going with her, I'll sort things out, and then I'll get back to you. Please don't come out, she's frightened enough as it is," He told the family. Then he let me lead the way back to the river. I dropped his hand and sprinted back, diving in once I was there. The water re-energised me, letting me get my senses. Jasper sat on the bank, and I stayed under the water, unsure about what to do next. Jasper made up my mind for me.

"You know, I'm not leaving until I get answers. I've got eternity, and apparently so do you," He stated. I came up and sat next to him. I felt oddly calm in his presence. The silence stretched on as I waited for him to say something.

"So, Lyra. Long time, no see".

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_**So, how was it? Feed back please**_


	3. Chapter 2

I had planned on telling everyone that i wasn't going to continue this story. However, i got up and looked in my inbox today. I had a glowing review, and I think i may just continue. I warn you however, that it will probably be very spontaneous when i update. Don't expect fast updates. I am a year twelve student, and school comes first. I am also a master procrastinator.

Thankyou for the support

M.I.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

I smiled weakly to myself at Jaspers comment. He shouldn't have been able to see me the first time, let alone now. I wrapped my arms around my legs, brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head there. I took deep breaths, trying to make the adrenaline wear off quicker. It was dangerous to be seen. It wasn't natural for us.

I could feel Jasper's penetrating gaze on me, but i didn't look up. I didn't plan on telling him more than was absolutely necessary about me. Starting a conversation would mean i was open to him. I couldn't afford to be open. It was against the rules. I was taking a major risk just sitting here with him. What would happen if one of my brothers or sisters saw me? They would be obliged to report me. And then......

No. I had to stop thinking like that. It wasn't helping my current situation. The longer i was visible, the more danger there was. I tried to calm myself once more. Jasper had apparently decided not to wait for me, as he began speaking again.

"Are you going to answer me if I ask you a question?" he asked me. I almost laughed at the irony of his question, and nodded, turning my head to look at him. His blond hair was slightly ruffled, and he kept glancing back towards the house. I listened carefully. Sharp tearing sounds were coming from one of the bedrooms, along with muffled voices. Jasper sighed, and I looked at him questioningly.

"It's just Alice" he told me, looking me directly in the eye. I glanced down at the water, uncomfortable with the eye contact.

"She's a little......put out with me at the moment. Form what I can gather; she isn't particularly fond of you right now either". I smiled. His tone was light teasing, and I could feel myself becoming comfortable. Which was strange. It was almost an unnatural comfort. That was when I remembered what Jasper could do. I slid into the water, put my head under and swam a little away from him. When I came up, Jasper was looking at me curiously, but hadn't moved.

I had proved my theory correct. Now that i was away from him, my true feelings hit me like a wrecking ball. I was anxious beyond relief. The water responded to my feelings, ripples emerging around me though i was still, and waves splashing the bank fretfully. The small creatures below me were darting to and fro, in complete chaos. Jasper came closer and sat down again.

"_Don't do that again"_ I told him, frowning. I heard his sharp intake of breathe as he adjusted to the telepathy. Then he grinned apologetically.

"Sorry", he told me. "You seemed as though you needed some help." He was right of course. I had needed help. But i needed to do this on my own; else i would never be able to control my emotions. I pulled me self up onto the bank again, closer to Jasper this time, but left my feet in the water. The connection helped me calm down. The water flowed smoothly again, and the creatures ceased their frantic pace.

"Did you do that? Change their mood, I mean?" He asked me. I nodded at him, smiling slightly. I heard a crash form the house and flinched. Jasper grimaced.

"Apparently she is watching us," he stated. I could faintly see the whole family at different windows in the house. It made me uncomfortable, knowing i had an audience. Jasper felt my discomfort, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, you know. They're just curious. Like me". I nodded again. His hand left me shoulder, trailing down my arm, causing me to shiver. He smiled, and grasped my hand, laying them both on the grass.

"It's easier to feel your emotions this way" he told me. "You're almost not there, normally. Do you mind?" He asked, indicating towards our entwined fingers. I shook my head, smiling for real this time. Jasper grinned back at me, obviously happy with the progress he was making. I couldn't say the same.

"Jasper," I began, speaking out loud for the first time in years. My voice still sounded wispy, as it had always done. Like a waterfall. "You need to know; I can't tell you a lot about myself. Literally, I can't speak the words to form an answer. Like the wolves, when they have orders". Jasper seemed surprised at my knowledge of the La Push pack of wolves, but didn't say anything, his eyes on my face.

"It's a survival thing. I shouldn't even be here, really. I'm surprised I haven't vanished already. I suppose it's because you're mythical too." At this, Jasper face changed to one of questioning. I indicated that he could speak.

"What do you mean, vanished?" he asked. Well, I thought to myself, at least this was a question i could answer. Even though I shouldn't. Mentally scolding myself, i proceeded to answer his question. It was the least I could do.

"When a ny-..when one of us is seen by a human, we automatically vanish. That's why we aren't allowed to be seen. It's also why we are invisible most of the time, to protect us when our guard is down. But I didn't vanish, so i can only guess that it's because you aren't fully human." Jasper frowned, taking in the new information.

"Why can i see you now?" he asked. His curiosity was almost overwhelming. He scooted closer, pulling me around to face him. I crossed my legs and lay the hand that Jasper didn't have a hold of in my lap. But he grabbed that one too. It felt strange. I hadn't been in contact with anyone for over a hundred years. Physical contact sent a surge of emotion i couldn't pinpoint a name for, through my body. I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"The adrenaline in my veins makes my body think I'm still scared. But I'm not, really, at the moment." Jasper smiled. He liked that I wasn't scared with him. I heard footsteps coming towards us, and both of us looked around. Edward was walking towards us very swiftly, his eyes locked on Jasper. My heart began to race again. I tried to get back into the water, but Jasper wouldn't let go, oblivious to my struggles. When he looked back at me, seeing my desperate attempts to escape, he let go of one hand. This allowed me to at least submerge myself in the water more fully, while keeping a sharp eye on Edward.

Edward glanced toward me, than back again very quickly. He seemed uncomfortable with looking at me. I hissed uncontrollably, the injustice striking me hard. How dare he act like i was the one to be afraid of here? Jasper laughed at my reaction, but kept his eyes on Edward as well

"Jasper, we need your help inside. Alice..." Edward didn't need to give more of an explanation. Jasper looked back at me, calculating. Then he released my hand and stood, seeming to come to a decision. I slithered to the other side of the river, staying in the water fully now.

"Edward, will you stay with her?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded hesitantly, and Jasper ran back into the house. There was a yell, as he entered but i tried to ignore it. Edward looked at me awkwardly again, keeping his eyes firmly locked on my face. He coughed, like he was trying to tell me something, and played with the hem of his shirt. The i realise what his problem was.

I wasn't clothed.

I let out a small giggle at the absurdity of it. I had never worn cloths, never needing to. I reflected on the whole confrontation back in the house – had it only been an hour ago? – and looked at it through Edwards eyes. He was very old fashioned, that much i had picked up from my eavesdropping. His discomfort explained his reaction to me. I climbed onto the bank opposite him, covering myself with a dress made out of water. It shimmered and ripped occasionally, looking as though it was encased in some kind of material covering.

_Better?_ I asked Edward. His gasp was audible form this side of the river. I giggled again. I wasn't sure what was coming over me, but at the moment I felt as light as a feather. It was as though nothing in the world could trouble me, like nothing mattered anymore. I stood up, and walked across the water towards Edward. He watched, astounded, which made me giggle yet again. I reached the other side, and did a little pirouette. He cracked a smile at this, making me laugh.

My giddiness was overwhelming. I had never felt this...happy. I was high on happiness, my mind wasn't working right. Something was wrong, but I didn't care enough to figure out what. I saw Leave the house a sprint back towards Edward and I. He was grimacing, trying to ignore the screeches following him as he left. Edward grimaced too, hearing Jaspers explanation through his thoughts. Edward dashed back to the house leaving me with Jasper. He looked at my dress and smirked.

"Edward got uncomfortable, did he?" Jasper laughed. I nodded and laughed with him. I had a sudden urge to dance. I grabbed Jasper's hand and twirled us around. Jasper looked at me strangely, but went along with it. I spun us around and around, laughing loudly, not hearing Alice's screams of fury from the house, and not seeing the sight of the family trying to restrain her as she tried to reach us.

I tripped over a rock, falling down heavily and pulling Jasper on top of me. There was something so tempting about those eyes...I felt like i could sink in them, and sleep forever. I wasn't thinking, and I knew it. But the moment felt right. I put my hands on either side of jaspers stunned face, and pulled his lips down to meet mine. For one second, I was lost in the bliss of Jasper's scent and the feel of something so cold on my usually warm lips. But Jasper pulled back, pinning my hands to the ground and staring at me as though I was crazy.

I couldn't care less. Stars were dancing before my eyes as I breathed deeply, inhaling the intoxicating scent around me. The world around me blurred slightly, Jasper's face taking on a distorted shape. I giggled as my eyes closed without my consent, and I drifted into oblivion.

X -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
